


i've got my finger on the trigger

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BLAME FEELSCHAT, Clint Barton goes undercover, Crossover, Gen, Mini-Fic, SHIELD wants to find Richard Brooks, big guns with bigger ideas, call it Coulson, don't mind my random I'll be right over there, hi I'm in need of a sniper, you'll do no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the second time Clint tells Coulson to call it, and the second time that Coulson doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got my finger on the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME CHAT. YES. And soon, Clint and Moran will be best friends.

He's got the detective in his sights and Phil's voice in his ear, finger snug on the rifle's trigger, listening to this man's rambling speech with vague amusement. Clint knows that if this Moriarty character his alias is working for gives the order, he's got about less than a second to floor the detective - tranquilizer, not a kill shot, Phil's orders. 

Somewhere across the room, a muffled oof tells him that Natasha's taken out another one of Moriarty's goons. 

Clint prods at his earpiece. 

Phil's annoyed huff comes through a moment later, just as Moriarty finishes his speech and silence falls, a heavy blanket in the indoor complex. 

The man himself is retreating out of sight, under an overhang where the rifle won't reach. He's smart, that man, deliberately setting up the snipers where none of them have a clear view of sight of him. Even Natasha wouldn't get there in time, if Moriarty decides to run for it.

"Call it, Coulson." Clint murmurs softly. "He's going to get away."

The pause over the radio seems to last forever. 

Then there is the sound of static. "Stand down, Hawkeye. The big guns have bigger plans."


End file.
